Ally Dawson
Allison 'Ally' Josephine Dawson '(born November 30, 1998, age 18; 32-33 in future) is one of two main protagonists of Disney Channel series, Austin and Ally, and on of the main characters, of Austin, Jessie & Ally All Star New Year! Ally is a shy songwriter, who previously had stage-fright meaning she could not sing in front of crowds, and when she was at the age of 5, she had to sing at a Christmas play in Kindergarten, and wetted her pants, causing embarrassment for her. Dawson conquered her stage-fright in Series 2, of A&A, with her best friend and husband, Austin Moon due to him helping her see the bright of things. Austin, in the past, had stolen the song she wrote, ''Double Take and had stated he had written it, causing him to be famous. Ally got a slice of his fame at ended up on a talk show, but destroyed everything by accident and threw up on the host. But over the four seasons of Austin and Ally, she has become stronger. She is best friends with Austin Moon (husband), Dez Wade and Trish De La Rosa. Dawson is also the daughter of both Penny and Lester Dawson who are divorced. Her father owns Sonic Boom, a famous music shop in the series where she and her friends normally hang out in. In the far future (September 4, 2020) she gets married to Austin Moon and gives birth to her two kids, Alex and Ava Moon, making her the daughter-in-law of both Mimi and Mike Moon. Her married name is Ally Edgar Moon (nee, Dawson) Ally is portrayed by Laura Marano. Backstory Before Austin and Ally Ally was born in Miami's Pub (now called Miami's Disco House!) on Thursday 30 November 1998 to Lester and Penny Dawson. One day after her birth, Penny used to sing bedtime songs to her daughter and Ally caught on, giving her the ability to sing. Ally's childhood was going well until in 2003, when her parents divorced, after a heated fight. Lester took Ally all over the world until they eventually returned back to Miami on 30 November 2009, (Ally's 10th birthday) and opened Sonic Boom on 12 December of that year. Personality Ally is a shy, smart and friendly girl who can be awkward around people at certain times. She can be very over-protective of certain things (i.e, her work, songs) bringing in her serious side. Dawson tries to show people she's strong and is able to take care of herself showing her 'tough' side. She can be also very emotional when seeing a sad movie and would do anything for her friends. But if her friends let her down, Ally can stand at her own guard and refuses to be 'BFF'S' with them anymore. Relationships Austin Moon '(2011-Present; best friend; husband) ' Ally met Austin in the A&A pilot, Songwriters & Rockstars, which was based in 2011, two years after Ally and her dad finally settled in Miami. The two didn't get along well at first, but that changed in Series 2 of Austin and Ally when Austin helped Ally conquer her stage-fright. In the upcoming seasons, they've had bonded well and started a lovely relationship. The two admitted they like each other and started dating. In the series finale of Austin and Ally, it was revealed Ally and Austin got married on Friday, September 4, 2020, and had two children, Ava (possibly named after character Ava from Girl Meets World) and Alex Moon. Trish De La Rosa '(2009-Present; Best-Friend) ' Trish and Ally are good friends as they knew each other for two years. They met in Sonic Boom, in November 2009, as Trish was the very first customer. They nearly do everything with each other and when one of them is down, the other tries to cheer them up. When Ally and Austin marry in the Series Finale of the show, she shows her true support by saying good luck to them. Trish is an honest, good, friend. Dez Wade '''(2011-Present; Best-Friend) Dez is the best-friend of Ally and met her, with other Best-Friend, Austin Moon, in the A&A pilot, as they were causing noise in Sonic Boom. Ally throughout the series thought of Dez as very weird and strange but also saw him as a very kind and honest friend with a big heart. In the Austin & Ally Series Finale, Dez becomes the uncle of Ava and Alex (Austin and Ally's kids) along with Trish who is the aunt. Jessie Prescott (2012-Present; Enemy) ' Ally had previously met Jessie, in the crossover event, Austin & Jessie & Ally All Star New Year. She did not like Jessie as she kept breaking instruments in Sonic Boom. Kira Starr '(2012-Present; Best-Friend) ' At first, Ally did not like Kira as she was dating her crush, Austin, but in later seasons, Ally found the light in Kira and started to be friends, making Ally's first best-friend, Trish, jealous. Eventually, Ally manages to tell Trish, she's her ''only ''best friend in the whole wide world and they make up. Carrie '(2014-Present; Good Friend) Carrie is a good friend of Ally. Boyfriends Elliot (2007-Present; Best Friend, Possible admirer) ' Elliot first met Ally in a Summer camp in August 2007 and had a great bond with her since then. He reappeared in Austin & Ally, to see Ally as they hadn't talked for five years Gavin Young '(2014; Former Boyfriend) Gavin was previously a famous country singer who met Ally in July 2014, and they started to become boyfriend and girlfriend, making Austin jealous. Eventually, they broke up and Ally and Austin then became a couple. Austin Moon '(2011-Present; Boyfriend, Future Husband) ' Austin and Ally became a couple in 2014. When they first met, they did not have a good relationship, but from Season 2, they had become stronger leading to Season 4, them becoming a couple. In 2020, Austin asks Ally to marry him in France, resulting in them getting married around Christmas of that year. Summer 2021 (as seen in Austin & Ally, Duets & Destiny) shows Austin and Ally's children whom they gave birth to on 28 January of that year. Category:Minor Characters